My Best Choice?
by SpamanoRules
Summary: Luz Maria Chavez is getting out of her poor town and going to The most elite school in the world, World Academy W, were she might find the love of her life, but she doesn't know that. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES just saying) ((P.S. I ONLY OWN MY OCs.))
1. Meeting You

Hello Everybody! This story was requested by a friend, so I am going to do it! Just a warning I found out how to work the lines -sly grin- let's get this show on the road. (Forgive my awful grammar please)

_Characters you may not know_

Luz Maria Chavez - Mexican

Diego Chavez – Mexican

* * *

- Luz POV-

I sighed happily as I went through some of my old photo albums seeing pictures of me and my twin brother Diego. This always makes me happy, and today I needed to be happy. My reason is because today I finally find out if I get to go to an elite private school over in Europe on full scholarship. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. So before I become too excited to even move I'm going to go check the mail and see if that letter is here yet. As I walk outside I see my brother fiddling with the mailbox.

"DIEGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled down our driveway.

His head swiftly turns to face me as he hides something behind his back. He runs towards me and within mere seconds he is face to face with me with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Lucha, your letter came! I'm sure they accepted you into their school; they would be stupid if they haven't! "He insisted.

"What!? Give it here let me open!" I proclaimed.

He quickly handed it over and I tore into the envelope. I snatched the letter from inside and began to read. My eyes widened as I read the last line. My smile was so big it could rival that of a clown. I had got in! I squealed with great joy and jumped up and down. My brother had figured out by then that I had got into the school, and so that night we had a wonderful celebration.

* * *

- Arthur's POV-

The headmaster just told me we are getting a new student, and on a full scholarship! Couldn't he had told me before the school year had started?! Lord sometimes I think he might be a child in a man's body. I thought as I Huffed and stomped into my office.

"Well I guess I should start to learn about this student and give him/her a dorm room…" I mumbled.

I looked at her file it consisted of an essay, picture, physical, recommendations, and an overall grade report. I read through her essay, it was surprisingly well written and heartfelt. It was even making me tear up a bit. I placed the essay down and reached for my handkerchief, wiping my eyes to make sure I don't get tears on her file. I look at the recommendations and see that they have been translated from Spanish to English. This surprised me because her essay was in English. I figured she knows both and smiles a bit. I'm glad she thought it was a good Idea to translate all of her recommendations and grade report. I guess she won't be too bad as a student here. I glanced at her grade report, seeing that she has never gotten anything lower than an A- in her life was something people at this school consider hard to do and this is an Elite Private School, best in the world in fact. So, after putting the report on top of the recommendations I looked at her picture, when I saw it I was beyond words. She looked absolutely beautiful! She had long curly raven hair, sun-kissed skin, chocolate eyes with golden flecks, and a smile that was so bright it could make the sun jealous. After staring at her picture for a few minutes I realized the boys here would act like animals when they saw her and some of the girls would want to murder her. This gives me a challenge on who would be her roommates. I narrowed the list down to two girls that won't kill her which were Elizaveta Héderváry and Lili Zwingli. Those to room together anyway so I decided that they will be roommates for…. Bloody hell, I forgot to read her name, I'm an awful person. As I faceplam myself I look in her file for her name, Luz Maria Chavez, what a pretty name. I took a sip of my tea and picked up the phone (Like a PA system) to call Elizaveta and Lili into my office. After making the call I placed the essay, physical, recommendations, and an overall grade report into her file but I kept the picture to show Lili and Elizaveta so they would know what she looked like.

Lili and Elizaveta walked into my office. As they sat down Elizaveta immediately started to question me. "Why are we down here?"

"There is a new student coming and you two will be her roommates, now here is what she looks like." As I spoke I showed them Luz's picture. "Her name is Luz Maria Chavez she's from Mexico. I would like you to keep her a secret until she arrives, and by secret I mean if you tell you both will be in detention for the next month." As I finished Lili gently took the picture from my hand.

"Wouldn't everyone see her when she gets dropped off so she's going to get bombarded anyway?" Lili pointed out.

"No, because we are going to pick her up from the airport and bring her directly to your dorm room." I countered.

After that we discussed class schedule.

* * *

- Luz's POV-

I'm finally here! I can't believe it! I had just got off of the plane and I'm heading to the bathroom to change because I kind of been in these clothes for a while. I open the bathroom door and head to a stall. After locking the stall door and changed into a white summer dress with sandals and many colorful bracelets. After I got changed I ran a brush through my hair, I opened the door and looked in the mirror. I applied some lemon lip balm. I smiled and hoped that I can make a good impression. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into something hard. I fell and so did the hard thing which by then I found out it was a he as we hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Said a thick British accent.

"Oh don't be, just be more careful next time." I answered.

He helped me up, I dusted myself off. I looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Well Did you like it? Want more? Well I might write more if you do IDK~

Review!  
Favorite maybe?  
~SpamanoRules~


	2. Looking Around

_** HEEEEYYYYYY I'M BACK! WITH A NEWWWW CHAPPIE~ O.O YAY. Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm glad you liked it! Well INJOY!~**_

* * *

**- Arthur's POV -**

When she smiled at me I thought I was looking at an angel. I realized that it's been silent for way too long. So I look away quickly trying to hide my slight blush. I mentally slapped myself because I felt like the creepy French student was rubbing off on me.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland; I'm from World Academy W. You must be Luz Maria Chavez, correct? We have come to escort you back to campus." I said as I gestured to Lili and Elizaveta to come over, which they did.

"Yes I am, but I thought I would meet you all at the school to show me around." She said.

"Well...we will but we also pick students up too." I assured.

** - Elizaveta's POV -**

Did I just see a blush on Arthur's face? I have to tell everyone! Wait that girl, that's the new student, OH MY Arthur's got the hots for the new student! This messes with my yaoi pairings a bit. I frowned a bit but then immediately smiled again when Arthur introduced us.

"Well I think it's time to hit the road, don't you guys agree?" I said.

"U-um yes I do agree." Arthur stammered

"Good! Now...um is it okay if I refer to you as Lulu?" I asked the new student.

She merely nodded, I grinned. I can just tell she's going to be an interesting roommate, I wonder if she cooks good food...I picked up her luggage that she wasn't carrying and headed to the car.

** - Luz's POV -**

Wow, I didn't think they would come and pick me up! This school is the best! I yawned and realized I hadn't slept since I left Mexico I was too excited, so I was totally going to die if I didn't sleep soon. We got to the car and I was shocked, they really brought a limo to pick me up?! Wow rich people are crazy, but hey it's cool anyway. When we took our seats inside the limo I sat right next to Arthur and the two girls, Elizaveta and Lili I believe. Anyway, we left the airport and then that's when I started to fall asleep. At first I was fighting it but then ended up giving in and my head fell onto Arthur's shoulder.

** - Arthur's POV -**

Luz was fast asleep on my shoulder, I didn't really surprise me that she was asleep since she had yawned for a while but I was a little surprised that she fell asleep on my shoulder. Well I didn't mind it gave me a chance to study her features more. A picture could only show so much. While I was looking down at her I heard and saw a flash. Oh lord Elizaveta and her camera, this picture is going to be all around school, but I didn't mind it.

* * *

**~One Car Ride Later~**

**(Still Arthur's POV)**

I shook Luz slightly, trying to get her up.

"Luz, we have arrived." I whispered into her ear.

Her eyes still closed she wrapped her arms around my neck. I blushed, but I decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her to her dorm. Elizaveta was smirking at me and Lili was smiling. I sighed and followed Elizaveta and Lili to their dorm room.

** - Antonio's POV -**

I was picking some of my tomatoes in the school garden when I saw Arthur, Lili, and Elizaveta heading to the girl's dorm room. What's that in Arthur's arms? Why is he going to the girl's dorms with Elizaveta and Lili? My head started to hurt from all the questions. As their figures started to disappear in the distance I shrugged and went on back to work.

** - Arthur's POV -**

Lili and Elizaveta opened the door and showed me to what would be Luz's room. I placed Luz on the bed and put her bags at the foot of her bed. After that I headed to the living room and sat on the couch, as the bell rang.

"You two should head on to class, when she wakes I'll show her around." I said as I picked up a magazine on the table.

They simply nodded, picked up their school bags and left.

* * *

** ~ Later ~**

** - Luz's POV -**

I yawned, that was a great nap! Wait this isn't the car?! OH SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT I DID NOT SLEEP THROUGH THE WHOLE THING DID I? HOW DID I GET TO A BED? GAHHHHH! I quickly looked for my suit case, after finding it I grabbed one of my more traditional Mexican tops that my mother gave me and some faded cut off shorts with a brown rope belt. I kept my bracelets and sandals that I had worn and ran my brush through my naturally curly hair. There done now to find Arthur and apologize to him for sleeping for like ever. I walked down the hall way and saw Arthur sleeping on the couch. Did he wait for me to wake to give me the tour? AWWWW MAN I FEEL SOOOO BAD! I tip-toed over to him, sat on the couch and looked at him dead in the face. I then proceeded to shake him a little.

** - Arthur's POV -**

My eyelids slowly opened to reveal two big shimmering brown eyes. My eyes widened in recognition of whose brown eyes they belonged to. My face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"L...Luz I was uh...Waiting for you to wake...I guess I must have fallen asleep..." I hastily spoke as I turned my eyes away.

Why did she make me feel this way? I've never felt this way before...wait what's that? I looked down to see Luz's hand holding mine and pulling me up.

"Sorry for making you wait for so long." she said as she put a hand on the back of her head, a look of guilt on her face.

"O...oh no it's quite alright. It's not late so we can still do the tour." I stammered, and smiled awkwardly.

"Alright! Let's start then!" She rejoiced.

I pulled on my uniform then started to walk her out of the dorm. I told her all about the school uniform and the school in general. When we got to the garden her eyes got huge.

"This garden is beautiful! Who is the one responsible for this?" She asked.

"Well our school has a gardening club but the only people who really tend to it are a student from Spain and a student from the Netherlands, but the two students don't get along well so they have separate gardens. This one is the Spaniard's garden." I said plainly.

I never liked Antonio because he is such a player and people don't care or notice the girls just fall for his smile and his Spanish whispers...I hope Luz doesn't fall for that. I sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the school.

** - Antonio's POV -**

I sat in class next to the windows. I was looking outside toward my garden when I saw her. My heart skipped a beat. Her long black hair, sun-kissed skin, she's the girl of my dreams no more late nights with girls, booze, and friends...well still friends but not the other stuff i got to have this girl. The bell rang for lunch so I headed out to my garden. I looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. In the corner of my eye I saw her hair. I swiftly turned and ran towards the area I saw her. When I got there I could see that she was walking down a hallway with a blond. Probably Arthur because she's not wearing a uniform and he's gesturing to everything around, so she's new...

** - Luz's POV -**

Arthur's really nice; I think I'm going to like it here if everyone is this nice! Oh I wonder if they have soccer club or team.

"Arthur?" I interrupted.

"What's your question?" Arthur responded.

"Well I was wondering if you have a soccer team or club..." I said in a soft voice.

Arthur didn't respond though, instead it was a Spanish voice. I turn quickly to see who it was hearing a Arthur grumble behind me I guessed he didn't like this person.

"There is a soccer team but you have to be amazing to even get on it. You could always cheer in the stands though. You look like you would be good at that." Spoke the Spanish voice as the boy flashed a grin.

That made me soooo mad. How dare he think I can't play soccer he should watch his mouth and stop smiling like an ass.

"Oh really now? Well if you think I can't play then prove it. Me, you one on one." I spoke calmly but what I wanted to do was kick his ass.

"Okay fine but I'm not going to go easy in you." He teased.

"Nor will I..." I said waiting for his name.

"Antonio. I'm captain of the soccer team and keeper of the Spanish garden." He said.

Oh goodie the captain, this should be fun...Arthur's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Anyway," he said as he scowled at Antonio and herded me away from the Spaniard and to the office.

"This is the end of the tour. So you get..." he pauses while reaching behind the office desk. "A school uniform!" He says happily.

"Yay! But how did you know my size?" I questioned as I took my new school uniform.

"Well Elizaveta and Lili chose your size so I don't know but if I have to guess they probably guessed your size." He said.

"Oh okay cool. Well I guess I should head back to the dorm and get settled. Um Arthur could you show me to my first class tomorrow?" I asked.

"Here's the key to your dorm room and yes I would be delighted to show you where your home room is." He gently smiled at me when he finished speaking.

I nodded and headed to the dorm but not before I saw Antonio and what looked like a bunch of groupies. I groaned in distaste as I walked past. Thank god I didn't run into anyone else after that. Once I got inside to the dorm I started unpacking and before I knew it, it was midnight. I changed into a tank top and a pj shorts, after that I hit the bed.

* * *

_**That's all for now folks!~ I hope you like it so far...I wander how Luz's stay will go and the soccer face off with Antonio...hmmm...**_

_**Reviews please!~ AND Put what person you want her to meet next who knows maybe she will!**_

_**Asta la pasta!**_

_**~SpamanoRules~**_


End file.
